Shaman king kareoke
by cazybeauty
Summary: An hilarious kareoke of the characters, if you send me a message I will put your songs on to
1. Bring me to life

**Hello everyone this fic just popped into my head, it is based around a party, R&R if you need any help with my story, please feel free to ask.**

Bring me to life.

Yoh Asakura is ready for the party to celebrate the loss of Hao. Even though he was his brother he still went. As Yoh was straightning his tie, Anna ws putting her maid to work Manta. His jobs were to make snacks, clean the house thoroughly, and wash up. Anna's job was to nag, she is the queen of nag. Soon the guests arrive, Ren with his date Pilika, behind him Jun with her date Lee-pai-long. Yoh runs up to Ren, who is holding a CD, it was the knew evanescence, Fallen album. In kareoke.

"Wazzup Ren, did you remember to tell Chocolove, what time the party starts?" Yoh asked whilst putting the CD in his Kareoke hi-fi, he could see Amidamaru and Bason chatting happily, Amidamaru has been down in the dumps lately, but now his soul was enlightened. Ren did not tell Chocolove anything, just that Ryu had to pick him up.

"I told him Ryu is going to pick him up, anyway why does he have to come to the party." Ren said whilst sitting down on the couch. Yoh looked through the tracks and chose bring me to life, Anna runs to the microphone, she likes singing.

"Ren you gt your but over here now or you wont want to live." Anna snapped at Ren, that was all the boost he needed, he jumped out of the chair and grabbed a microphone, the music started.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where i've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you it there and lead it back home." Anna sang he gave Ren evil eyes.

"Wake me up."Ren sang.

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Wake me up"Ren sang

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Call my name and save me from the dark"Anna sang

"Bid my blood to"Ren sang

"Bid my blood to run before I come undone"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Save me from the nothing i've become"Anna sang.

"Now that I know what im without

You cant just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life." Anna sang

"Wake me up."Ren sang.

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Wake me up"Ren sang

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Call my name and save me from the dark"Anna sang

"Bid my blood to"Ren sang

"Bid my blood to run before I come undone"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Save me from the nothing i've become"Anna sang

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love

"Darling only you are the life among the dead." Anna sang, the spirits were waving with candles.

"All this time I cant believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me" Ren sang

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything." Anna sang, Lyserg, Iron maiden Jeanne, and Marco walked in.

"Without a touch without a voice without a soul

Dont let me die here there must be something more" Ren sang

"Bring me to life."Anna sang

"Wake me up."Ren sang.

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Wake me up"Ren sang

"Wake me up inside"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Call my name and save me from the dark"Anna sang

"Bid my blood to"Ren sang

"Bid my blood to run before I come undone"Anna sang

"Save me"Ren sang

"Save me from the nothing i've become"Anna sang

"Bring me to life."Anna sang holging the note.

She stood up and hit Ren around the face. " you sang out of key oh your going to die" Anna shouted at Ren dragging him to the dracusi, by his ears. He threw him in hhead first, dusted off her hands and walked back in the room. "Whos next?"

**R&R please**


	2. Ever dream

note: i know im updating all of my storys since well im very behind so heres another chapter of shaman king kareoke

plz note: I do not own shaman king and will never in my whole life TT R&R

Ever dream

Ren jumps out of the water staring angrilly at Anna. "Oy what was that for you stupid bitch." Ren says and sees Anna growimng taller staring at Ren.

"How dare you!" She kicked him in the private parts. He falls back in the water gasping. "Too bad Pirika looks like you and Ren will never have children." She laughs easily and pirika comes over and helps Ren out of the water.

"Are you okay Ren-sama." Pirika says hugging him, Ren feels happy then gets mad at Anna she takes out his kwan-dao and threatens Anna with it then all of a sudden.

"Hey did you start the party without me." They here a boy say that we all know is the one and only Horo. "Yo Ren you look a bit wet duck what did i miss." Horo says looking and pointing at the dripping Ren

"I will be glad to inform you Horo." Says an annoying voice.

"Who the hell are you?" They all say in unision listening to the voice of no one in this room

"I am the narator, well last time on Shaman King Kareoke, Anna Kyoyama and Ren Tao sang bring me to life, then Anna threw Ren into the water, then between epidodes Ren got hit in the..." Narator got stopped by Ren Tao screaming

"Shut the hell up, we dont need to know anymore info." Ren Tao started blushing and then went into the bathroom to get dry. Pirika grabs Ren and walks in the bathroom.

"Ill help you get out of your clothes Ren." She smiles and walks with him into the bathroom. All of the guests looked at Ren and Pirika and started wondering. Then Pirika was chucked out of the bathroom. She started crying running out the room in embarrasment.

"Ok who is Kareoking next." Asked Yoh hugging Anna trying to keep her hand down so there is no more singing. Then Iron maiden Jeanne walked forward grabbing the microphone, inserting a disk. Nightwish century child.

"I dedicate this song to the fallen X-laws who sacrifised there lives for the destruction of Hao." Jeanne said. She had a tear remebering her sweet Hao Asakura, whom she still crushed like hell regreting the day she refused an alliance with Hao Asakura.

"Amen" Lyserg said and Marco said straight after, then Yoh, then Anna. Horo refused.

"Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

Would you do it with me

Heal the scars and change the stars

Would you do it for me

Turn loose the heaven within

I'd take you away

Castaway on a lonely day

Bosom for a teary cheek

My song can but borrow your grace

Come out, come out wherever you are

So lost in your sea

Give in, give in for my touch

For my taste for my lust

Your beauty cascaded on me

In this white night fantasy." She sang

"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you. One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain. For yours I truly wish to be." She said at the end it just slipped out so she blushed and everyone looked at each other confused at what Jeanne just said. Jun walked in and stared at Jeanne.

"Who are you talking about, Jeanne have you got a secret crush.

"Ehh no ehhh I have not ehhhhh." Jeanne started sweating.

"Lets look in her Diary then." Marco says taking out her Diary she opens it and reads it. "Oh my god! Jeanne you do not do you?" He smiled at her. "You love Lyserg dont you." He says and Lyserg looks at her blushing.

"What the hell Jeanne cant love Lyserg. He loves boy sluts." Horo says laughing. Lyserg got his diamond and sent it into Horos eye it hit and he ran around screaming.

"Jeanne is this true." Lyserg asks. Jeane bites her lower lip considering the chances. She remebers she does not have a diary.

"I hate you Marco I do not have a diary." Jeanne said getting that book opening it. "This Diary belongs to...

"Tune in next time with another episode of Shaman king Kareoke." All of the characters sigh when the narator cuts Jeanne short. A weird imitation

Note: Please R&R or the narator will haunt you forever.


End file.
